


saturday morning

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: as long as they have each other, saturday mornings will never get old.





	saturday morning

steam, rising from a small mug of coffee that sits on a table. pale, ring-covered fingers wrap around the handle, and the hands that the fingers belong to lift the mug up to a pair of lips. the gentle breeze that lightly tosses john’s hair gives him chills, and so he places the mug down, tightening the blanket he has wrapped around his upper half.

soon, someone steps out onto the balcony, and sits down beside him, placing a mug of their very own on the table. john takes the initiative to spin his mug around, adjusting it so it’s handle touches against the other mug’s handle. it’s a small action, with little meaning behind it, but it’s a tradition by now. every morning that john wakes up, there’s always two mugs on the counter, handle-to-handle- even if cam isn’t home.

“when do you think it’ll start getting warmer?” john sighs, shifting and resting his head on the shoulder of the taller boy. cam hums as he thinks, lifting his mug and taking a sip from it. the coffee burns his tongue slightly, but it’s okay- nothing he can’t handle. he places the mug down and glances at john,

“probably not for a while, yet. winter only just started, you know,” he hums. “it’s really cold out here, though, i should’ve grabbed a sweater.”

“just come here,” john sighs, extending his arm so cam can move closer to him. once he does so, john drapes his arm around cameron’s shoulders, allowing the blanket to settle over the both of them. he smiles, letting out a quiet, early-morning yawn that reminds cam of how little sleep they both got last night. instead of going to bed early, which the couple had been vowing to practice for the past three months and had never managed to accomplish quite yet, they stayed up until two in the morning playing a variety of video games.

“when the sun is all the way up, we should go back to bed,” cam says, and john nods, moving his arm so it instead rests on top of cam’s own arm. he shifts and rests his head against his shoulder again, smiling when cam presses a kiss against the top of it.

“i’m so sleepy,” john yawns, “i can fall asleep right here.”

“so can i,” cam smiles, “but it’s better we don’t. we’ll be sore as fuck after, these positions we’re in aren’t too great when it comes to sleeping.”

“i didn’t say i was  _going_ to fall asleep here,” john scoffs, “i merely stated the fact that i  _could._ if i wanted to. and obviously i don’t want to.”

cam only giggles, taking another sip of his coffee. his eyes rest on the sky, where the clouds are bright orange and the normal, baby blue color of the sky has now shifted to a lazy purple and a dusty pink. “it’s really pretty,” cam states. “the way the sky isn’t even like, split so harshly? it just sort of fades from color to color. man, the world is really pretty, babe.”

“i know it is,” john smiles, observing the forest that is miles and miles away from the boys. his smile grows when he glances at cam, and he leans forward, kissing his cheek. “it’s especially pretty with people like you in it.”

cam’s face gets a bit hot and he smiles, shaking his head as he pulls john into a soft, gentle kiss. it’s as lazy as the morning, as gentle as the clouds rolling in above them. it’s not heated, nor rushed; just a simple show of affection. they part, and john lets out another, quiet yawn as he gazes at the pretty boy he somehow managed to win the heart of. cam’s gorgeous blue eyes meet his green ones, and he smiles, pecking the taller boy’s lips lightly.

“you’re awfully affectionate this morning, bub,” cam chuckles, “what’s the reason?”

“there’s no reason, babe,” john smiles, “just wanna remind you that i love you.”

“mm, i don’t think i’ll ever forget,” cameron murmurs, before he leans forward and kisses the middle of john’s forehead, then trails more kisses down until he reaches the tip of his nose. “what are our plans for today?”

“hmm.. more sleep,” john says, grabbing cam’s hand with his own and locking their fingers together, “maybe some video games, uh, lots of movies and.. cuddles.”

“ _fuck_ yes,” cam grins, “cuddles are the best.”

john giggles, rolling his eyes, “that’s not what you said three years ago.”

“look, john, three years ago i was still gay for you but terrified to admit it. alright?”

“yeah yeah, whatever, cutie,” john smiles, setting his finished mug of coffee down on the table. cam does the same after he takes the last sip of his, and sets it so the handles touch.

“you wanna know somethin’, john?”

“sure, cam.”

“i don’t think i’ll ever not love saturday mornings with you.”

john giggles, leaning forward and kissing the boy one more time. this kiss is a bit longer than the last, a bit more sentimental. when they part, each of them can still feel the feeling of the other’s lips lingering against their own.

“yeah, me too.”


End file.
